Ghost Busted!
by WK Forever
Summary: A little late after Halloween to think of this story, but Chris and Martin were playing until the night broke, breaking Chris out his old habits.
1. Chapter 1

Chris wandered in the dark forest one evening. His brother had left him playing hide-and-seek and eventually gave up, thinking Chris had retired. But Chris wandered in the forest, looking for his older friend and sibling. But one thing he would not forget is what this story is about.

"Martin! Martin! Where are you?" Chris' voice echoed across the trees. He looked into the shadows, the sun had just setted. He checked his creature pod, which told him that it had not even a bar of life left. He didn't have the time to call his friends because his pod died instantly. So Chris tuck the pod in his shorts and walked in the still, cold night.

"Martin... Please come out wherever you are. This isn't funny."

In the distance a wolf had howled. Chris listened with his past animal sense and knew that it was late. He walked deeper into the forest and shook in the chilling breeze, "Martin!"

Finally, Chris stumbled upon a beautiful place. It was a little lake with a waterfall falling gently unto it. Chris sat own at the bank of it and looked into it. As he looked, he din't see his reflection. He jumped back in fright, wondering, "What's this?" So he took out one boot and one sock and reached to touch the water. As he reached, his foot went in the water, but he didn't FEEL the water. He jerked his foot back and touched it; it was still dry, "How can this be?"

So Chris stood up after he put his sock and boot back on and walked into the water. Still no feeling. The water wasn't even disturbed as he walked. He walked to the waterfall and reached to feel its wetness. His arm went pass the water, feeling nothing but air.

As Chris thought of what he was seeing, the moon had disappeared behind a cloud. Instantly the beautiful sight was gone. Chris turned this way and that to see if his friends were watching him make a fool of himself. So he went on, hoping he was getting closer to the Tortuga.

It was so dark without the moon shining. Chris stumbled on tree branches which lay on his path, without a bit of light on them. As he watched, he looked up and saw a white figure sitting on a log. He blinked, it disappeared.

"Martin! This isn't funny! Come out!"

No answer, but a strange moan chilled Chris' spine, setting his hair on edge. Chris stood still, frozen in the chilly night. He wished his creature pod worked so he could get home without ghosts frightening him.

The moan still lingered in the dark. The moon came out, scaring Chris' own shadow. Light flooded the forest, with every shadow making Chris jump here and there. Finally, after all his frightful leaps, Chris fell on a log where the white figure was sitting. He felt something touching him. He jerked up and heard the moan once again. His hair stood up as his body sweated cold sweat. He walked backwards, hoping to spot the spirit before it could scare him.

But something kept touching his back. He spinned and twisted until he crashed crying out. His ankle had cracked in two... Now he's sitting in the dark forest with a spirit moaning over him.

"Who is there?!" Chris cried, hanging to the bruised ankle. Suddenly, the spirit showed itself, right in front of Chris' eyes. Chris screamed loudly as he stumbled over the same log and broke his foot with his bruised ankle, "Ouch! Ow!" Chris tried to stand up and run, but his foot was bleeding from the log's sharp branch. Chris looked in the eyes of the spirit as it got closer to him. Chris couldn't do anything but cry out for help. The spirit covered Chris' mouth as the muffled screams entered the night air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris still fought the ghost with empty hands. Chris couldn't see anything but white. His legs kicked the chills which ran in through his shorts and up his back, chilling him all over.

Finally Chris was screaming again. The moon was covered by clouds and the spirit was gone. Chris' boot was tossed aside, but he didn't care and got up and limped as fast as he could away from the spirit's lair.

The moon leaked out of the clouds after a few minutes. Chris was crying and sweating as his foot begged for rest. Immediately in front of the poor Kratt brother, a ghost appeared and tripped Chris to his sudden fate. His screams entered the woods, joining with the ghostly howls. Chris fought and fought and cried and sweated until he broke free from the ghost. As he limped, the ghost lingered for a bit and floated towards the brother. Chris ran with his broken foot as fast as he could in the darken forest. Howls from wolves filled the air as some white figure-like dogs came out of their shadows and chased Chris.

Chris couldn't help but scream and scream and scream. He lost his voice when one dog grip his broken foot. Chris howled in misery as the ghosts ate him alive. Chris kicked the dog's face, in which it went right through the dog. Soon the dog's companions joined in with the hunt. Chris' clothes were shredded to pieces as CHirs broke free. Finally, the scared brother reached the end of the woods and saw the Tortuga in full light. Aviva's bright light had lightened the forest where Chris had left.

"Chris!" Cried Martin, as he ran into Chris' path. But Chris looked behind and ran past Martin into the Tortuga, passed the gang, into his bedroom, and basically under his own bed.

The gang, shocked of all the screaming that the younger brother had done, entered his bedroom and stared at the shaking bed. It was dark in the bedroom, and it didn't take long for Chris to come out from under the bed screaming.

Martin turned on the light and Chris instantly stopped screaming. He was a mess in front of his friends. Laura stood behind Martin, ashamed of seeing Chris in such condition.

Aviva frowned and crossed her arms, "What the heck is going on?!"

Chris was panting now. His leg was howling for rest. His clothes were but shreds, all he could do was hang on to Aviva's legs and cry, "Ghosts! Ghosts!"

Martin smiled and shook his head, "If there were ghosts, little brother, we would have seen them."

Chris realized that his friends were making him a fool. He buried his face in between the legs of Aviva and cried. Aviva fought Chris and kicked him in the chest. As she kicked a white handprint was visible for a second and was gone in a second, "Uh, Martin?"

Martin smiled, "Yes, Aviva."

"I think Chris is right..."

Martin made a face, "How is that?"

"I think I saw something -"

"Aviva! Chris is a baby at these thoughts," Cried Koki. She shut the lights out and said, "Let's go to sleep."

Chris was left alone in the darken room. The moon lighted in his bedroom, scaring Chris' shadow as it rose before him, making gestures to capture him. Chris screamed and attacked his own shadow. Chris' blanket was lifted in the air and was draped over Chris. Soon, Chris' screams were muffled and soon his breath was going.

"CHRIS!"

Chris was set free as he kicked and screamed. Something was put on his tongue, he felt his jaw jammed shut. He tasted what he thought was poison... he relaxed and saw Aviva in the shadows.

The poor girl was frightened. Chirs had scratches all over his body. His clothes were basically all over the place except on him. Chris had his eyes half shut to the taste of raw honey, "Relax, CK. You are safe with us."

Chris jerked up, "There!"

Aviva turned to the corner and saw nothing. Chris was shaking as he gripped the girl's arms, "It's there! I see it!"

Aviva hugged Chris and kissed his sweaty forehead, "It's okay."

Chris hid his face in the girl's breasts through the light nightgown. He snuckhis head out and looked under Aviva's arm and the spirit would jump at him.

Finally, another attempt was made. Aviva felt her whole body pushed. Chris was screaming from her grip. All of a sudden, Aviva saw the truth. Chris' body, seen in the unmentionables, his chest was getting visible scratches bringing blood to her sight. Aviva jumped in and pushe the spirit over. She opened her eyes to a cloak, shocking her own vision.

But a figure rolled around in Chris' bedroom. Chris was back in Aviva's comfort zone. Aviva turned on the light with a clap of her hands, and the light flooded the bedroom...

"MARTIN WILLIAM KRATT!"

Martin was laughing his head off, "Happy Halloween!"

Chris was screaming and crying as he wrapped his arms in his blanket and buried his tears. Aviva stood up and stamped towards Martin and cried, "I am not caring for those wounds and you know it!"

But the brother stood up. Aviva noticed that the boy wasn't even Martin's height. She gasped, "Who are you?"

Finally the man said, "In all my years I have finally got what I deserve!"

Aviva backed away and tripped over Chris' blanket. The poor brother was still crying in his blanket. She own unmentionables got shown by her fall. Her eyes were sealed on Martin's eyes as she tried to think who was pulling this trick on her best friend.

Chris uncovered his face and saw Martin inching towards Aviva. He looked closer, Martin isn't that short and fatish. Chris was too scare to speak but he noticed something was wrong with Martin's face.

Aviva was scared. She got closer to Chris for protection and Chris wrapped the blanket around Aviva. They both hoped it was a dream,. They blinked... and Martin was gone... in a blink!


	3. Chapter 3

Martin came running in Chris' room at the first light of day. He stepped in Chris' room, expecting to see his brother on his bed, but Martin stopped dead still to see the room all ripped up. In the middle of the bedroom, Chris was sleeping uncovered on the blankets with Aviva in her nightgown UNDER the blankets. The shred of Chris' clothes still covered him, but the brother was asleep in calm breathing.

Aviva opened her eyes to see Martin. She frowned at him and said, "I need to talk to you."

Martin made a face, "Why are you sleeping with Chris?"

Aviva sifted from Chris' blankets so he would notice her departure and stood up. She kept her eyes on Martin as she whipped over the warm blanket over Chris. Chris slipped under the blanket in a calm manner and started to suck his thumb in stillness.

Aviva slipped her robe on in her bedroom. With Chris in the next room over, she heard nothing but stillness. She relaxed and went into the HQ. The gang, still in their bedclothes and bed attitudes, sat, ready to do today.

Aviva was still upset, but wanted to get something hot in her before she exploded. Martin came up and said, "What is it?"

Aviva put her coffee cup down and said, "Why were you ripping Chris up last night?"

Martin gasped, "Me?! I would never rip my dear brother!"

"But I saw you! You had Zach's invisibilty cloak!"

Martin made a face, Aviva must have lost her mind, he thought. "I didn't! I swear! I was in bed with my wife!"

Laura stepped up and talked to her sister in a stuffy manner, "Martin was in bed with me, sis. Besides, we were a little busy at your timing."

Aviva groaned, "You always brag about your relations! I am getting so mad!"

"Aviva?"

Aviva cooled down as Chris came in the HQ. He looked like a shredded human. He held firm his old college blanket that she had made for him. His face was all marred with scratches. His face was glistering from sweat and tears. The poor brother ddn't even realize that he was such a mess of such condition.

"CK... It's okay. Go back to your room and get dressed. I'll take to your wounds later."

Chris backed into the fridge. The touch of the cold metal made him scream. Martin made a face as Chris stared at the metal and looked at the trio, "I'm scared..."

Martin frowned, "That does it! You are twenty-five years old and you still want Mommy to sleep with you because you still see ghosts?!"

Chris started to cry. Aviva was sitting on her hover chair when Chris fell and hid his face in her bathrobe. Aviva treated herself like a mother, just like the time when she was almost raped by Jeff and she fell at her mother's knee. She wiped her hand across Chris' hair, she noticed how soft the brother's hair was. She looked up at Martin and didn't realize what she was saying, "You need to listen to her..."

Martin made a face, "Aviva?"

Aviva blinked and shook her head, "Sorry, Martin... Just, my mom... Brought memories. Chris is scared. You need to listen to him. He ran to me like i did after I was forced by Jeff Oralson."

Chris jerked up and looked at Aviva. He looked over to see Martin and noticed that Martin didn't have tannish skin. He climbed up to Aviva and murmured, "That's not him..."

Aviva hugged Chris and cherished him like a mother would to her son, "What is it?"

"That's not him... He's different."

Aviva looked up and saw Chris' point. Martin was whiter. The 'Martin' had tanner skin. She recalled what she said that made Chris realize... "JEFF ORALSON!"

Martin smiled, "She always call him by his full name."

Laura smiled, "Such a bad boy, he is. I just wish she could marry that boy and get on with it."

Koki started, "But isn't he that hunter?"

Jimmy continued, "And hurt Chris?"

Martin answered, "I know, but that guy loves Aviva."

Aviva screamed, "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!

Chris jerked up in Aviva's seat. He whined slightly as he scratched an itch that was on his arm. Aviva noticed it and smiled, "What's wrong? You need that medicine now? Let's forget about Jeff right now and take care of you."


End file.
